Dart Monkey
The Dart Monkey is the most basic tower, and the only tower accessible at level 1. Stats The base tower costs $170 on easy, $200 on medium, $215 on hard, $240 on insane, and $280 on impoppable. Its attack speed is repectable, attacking 1.11 times a second by default. Its range is also good, although it is easily beaten by other towers. Upgrades Path 1 Long Range Darts Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. It gives a significant boost to the range of the Dart Monkey. Enhanced Eyesight Increases attack range even further and allows Dart Monkey to target Camo Bloons. It gives a very substantial boost to attack range and permits the targeting and popping of Camo Bloons. Spike-o-Pult Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-O-Pult, a powerful tower that hurls large spiked balls instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop 18 bloons. Spike-o-Pults are powerful, being able to pierce 18 bloons normally. However, this comes at the expense of some attack speed, dropping from 1.11 times a second to 0.65 times a second. It also gives a small boost to range. Juggernaut Hurls a giant unstoppable killer spiked ball that can pop lead bloons and excels at crushing ceramic bloons. Juggernauts are extremely powerful - one can pierce up to 100 bloons at once. What's more, the mechanisms needed to let the catapult launch it actually slightly increase the attack speed, to 0.7 times a second. Ubernaut A colossal lump of black iron and osmiridium. Pure bloon destruction. Ubernauts are destructive to no end, with startling power. A single Ubernaut shot can pierce up to 1,000 bloons at once and crushes through 3 layers. Ceramic bloons are destroyed instantly. They also deal massive damage to MOAB-class bloons, hitting them for 2 layers a frame of contact (6 in Fast Forward). Ubernauts also move relatively slowly, letting them mow down MOABs and BFBs easily. Table Path 2 Sharp Shots Can pop 1 extra bloon per shot. Does exactly what the description says, adding one more point of pierce to darts; normally, this lets them pierce two bloons. Razor Sharp Shots Can pop 2 extra bloons per shot. Like the previous upgrade, just adds two pierce to the darts. Triple Darts Throws three darts at a time instead of one. Dart Monkeys with Triple Darts are very powerful, being able to shred down most bloons when in groups. Super Monkey Fan Club Super Monkey Fan Club Ability: Converts up to 10 nearby dart monkeys into Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. Quite powerful. The tower itself doesn't gain any new strengths. Towers turned into Super Monkeys do not throw 3 darts, even if they have the upgrade. Typically doesn't affect Spike-o-Pult and above Dart Monkeys. Robo Monkey Fan Club Changes this tower's ability into the Robo Monkey Fan Club Ability, which converts up to 10 nearby dart monkeys into Robo Monkeys for 20 seconds. Exactly as described, but with three extra advantages: The tower itself throws two sets of three darts (for a total of 6 darts thrown), the converted towers still attack with three darts per gun if they have the Triple Darts upgrade, and Spike-o-Pults (but not Juggernauts or Ubernauts) can be converted and use their projectile. Table Category:Towers